


I Failed You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Max should've known - he should've known!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I Failed You

Max should've known - _he should've known!_

He feels disappointed, angry, saddened, in a way that he hadn't felt in the last several millennia. Max cannot believe that this has happened, that he was so caught up in love that he didn't realize what was going on right there, and now, he is too late. 

In the recesses of his mind, Max frantically reaches out for his sons, trying to grab their hands in the darkness. _Dwayne...Marko....Paul..._ They don't answer, but they always do that, don't they? They're teenagers, and they get angry and ignore their father when he needs them, but he cannot feel them, and his chest feels like its about to constrict and combust. 

But yet, Max holds off his emotions, and walks into the dark room, his footsteps hesitant. The room smells odd, like sulfur. It is hard to see for a human, but Max isn't human, and he can see everything - including David. 

The antlers seem like ominous warnings, and Max hadn't had enough foresight to notice them. He feels like a failure when he reaches out and gently presses his fingers to David's face to turn it to the other side. 

Far from the vampire that he was, David now looks like the boy that he always had been. His eyes are closed. He's gone, and there's no saving him this time. 

' _I'm sorry, boys, I failed you.'_


End file.
